Orca
(Midfielder) |number = 7 |element = Fire |team = *'Protocol Omega 2.0' *'Protocol Omega 3.0' *'El Dorado Team 02' |seiyuu = Yurin |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 005 (Chrono Stone)}} Orca (オルカ) was a midfielder of Protocol Omega 2.0 and Protocol Omega 3.0, and later on for El Dorado Team 02. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A Midfielder who carries the ball past people like a spring. A good friend of Beta's."'' Appearance She has light pink hair, grey eyes and tan skin. She is also very tall and lean. Plot A New Threat She first appeared in episode 5 along with Protocol Omega 2.0. She attempted to kick Fei Rune, but he dodged it. In episode 6, she injured Kurumada while he was using Dash Train. She also shot the ball at the referee, after Dorimu got a red card and didn't want to listen to the referee, telling him to shut his mouth. She appeared again in episode 10 and episode 11 with the rest of her team. When Nishiki missed the ball and Tenma wanted to get it, she used her head to kick the ball outside of the line. After Protocol Omega 2.0 got tied with Raimon, Beta got mad and used Ghost Mixi Max on the team and after that, they won with a score of 5-3. Sengoku Era In episode 16 and episode 17, she appeared along with her teammates. They fought against Raimon in the Sengoku era. In the first half, they were tied with a score of 1-1 with Raimon. In the second half, they got their second goal but then, Shindou mastered his Keshin Armed and scored the second goal for Raimon. After that, Shindou Mixi Maxed with Nobunaga. Orca was seen trying to stop Shindou but Shindou easily passed her and scored the third goal with Setsuna Boost. At the end, Protocol Omega 2.0 lost with a score of 3-2 and were taken away by Gamma. France Era In episode 18, she was selected to be a player from Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, she and her teammates where badly beaten by Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who had escaped El Dorado's Eternal Prison. She was later Mixi Maxed with him, being put in the process under his control. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 39, Orca appeared with the other Protocol Omega members. Later, she was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 02 and was seen training with her team but the training didn't really go well since the team didn't work together and ignored Shindou's orders In episode 42 and episode 43, her team fought against Giru in the Ragnarok Stadium. The first half didn't go well since the team still couldn't cooperate with each other and were passing to their own teammates who they played with in the El Dorado teams. When Shindou asked her to pass to him, Orca said that's fine but passed to Beta, which made Shindou slightly angry. Orca sarcastically said sorry and also said that he didn't have to be mad with her. She and Einamu wanted to fight against each other, but Shindou stopped them on time and they went back to their positions. When Alpha, Beta and Gamma used Shoot Command 24 together, it surprised her, Einamu and Galling that they worked together. The second half went much better than the first half, resulting in El Dorado Team 02 winning with a score of 4-3. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Orca, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Omega Elites at Tochan's taisen route) *'Topic': Women Soccer Team (女子サッカーチームの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's riverbed) *'Player': Jigsaw After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In order to recruit Orca, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Item': Tokonatsu no Ukelele (常夏のウクレレ, randomly dropped from Nankuru Naisazu (なんくるナイサーズ) at Odaiba's ferris wheel) *'Photo': Classic Guitar (クラシックギターの写真, taken in room 206 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Childhood Friend (幼馴染の話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) After this, she can be scouted. Mixi Max form Orca can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped from Zanark Domain at Arno's left taisen route) *'Item': Tokonatsu no Ukelele (常夏のウクレレ, randomly dropped from Nankuru Naisazu (なんくるナイサーズ) at Odaiba's ferris wheel) *'Photo': Classic Guitar (クラシックギターの写真, taken in room 206 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Brilliant Enemy' *'Omega Elites' *'Sun Tans R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Brilliant Enemy' Gallery IG-07-040.png|IG-07-040 IG-08-036.PNG|IG-08-036 IG-09-033.PNG|IG-09-033 IGS-09-062.png|IGS-09-062 Trivia *Her name, Orca is the another common word used to describe a Killer Whale. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users